Colin and Damian, Sitting In A Tree
by HippyWhippy
Summary: The title is stupid, i know... The story is\will be better than the title and the summery combined, i promise! Its just Damian and Colin refusing to admit that they had crushes on each other.
1. Chapter 1

Colin knew by now that Damian had a different way of saying things.  
>Instead of laughing, the corners of his mouth would twitch into a smirk, unlike his usual smile, which was actually a little scary; the smirk was softer.<br>Instead of yelling, he'd hit something. Or someone. But usually his voice was never raised above a deathly whisper.  
>And instead of telling Colin how worried he was, and how stupid Collin was for risking his life, he'd roll his eyes and tut.<br>"You _idiot_." He told him, running a finger over the band aid on Colin's cheek. "What did you do this time?"  
>Colin grinned. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."<br>"Try me."  
>"...I ran into a door." He grinned, and he noticed Damian's mouth twitching.<br>"What about that one?" He said, nodding towards the bruise forming just below the red-heads hair.  
>"..." Colin bit his lip. "I ran into <em>someone<em>."  
>Damian clicked his tongue. "Are any of your injuries <em>actually <em>caused by... _fighting_?"  
>"...Not at the moment, no."<br>Damian shook his head, and Colin tried hard not to grin.  
>Its just that... you've been getting all the good enemies lately! I've been stuck with people like The Condiment King, and Dr. Polaris."<br>"Each villain is evil in their own special way." Colin laughed, and he wondered how someone as _serious _as Damian could be funny sometimes.  
>"Really?"<br>Damian snorted. "No. _Especially not _those two."  
>The red-head nodded in agreement. "That's what I mean! Because of you I'm wasting my unconsciousness on door frames and other peoples heads!"<br>Damian actually _grinned_, and Colin felt a warming accomplishment spread over his body.  
>He had seen Damian hurt people, he had seen him make them cry, make them beg for their lives, but that was how he knew Damian cared.<br>Instead of threatening him, Damian smiled at him.  
>Instead of refusing him, Damian rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be led away by the hand, not matter how childish the activity Colin forced him to do.<br>Instead of leaving Colin, like everyone else in his life did, he was the one breaking him out of the orphanage every day.  
>Colin smiled, thankful that he could speak fluent Damian.<p>

* * *

><p>This is just some short cuteness I had to upload because I couldn't help myself; There will be more adorableness, a shoebox full of memories, and an embarrassing 10 year old kiss... when I can keep myself awake long enough to write chapter 2. I hae a few other stories I <em>should <em>be working on, too.

Okay... there was a few mistakes. I think I got them all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shoebox I Promised You

Colin was already sitting on his bed.  
>"I can see you've made yourself at home."<br>"D-Dick let me in. He's really nice."  
>While Damian scowled at that, he sat across for Colin on the bed, and mirrored him by sitting cross-legged. Then he noticed the shoebox in Colin's lap.<br>"What's that?"  
>Colin looked confused for a moment, like he didn't realize he was holding anything. He looked down.<br>"Oh!" He said suddenly. "This is just some stuff I thought we could look at."  
>Damian frowned and tilted his head as Colin tipped the shoebox upside down on the bed, emptying it of all newspaper clippings, photos, and nick-knacks.<br>"I figured-" He continued, pushing his hand into the small pile and sorting through it. "-since you're my best friend, you deserve to see this. No..." Confusion highlighted the small boys face. He shrugged it off. "Well, 'Deserve' isn't really the right word. You _do deserve_ to, don't get me wrong, but I _want _you to see it."  
>Damian reached out and picked up a clipping first. Across the top, it said '<strong>Unlikely Superhero Pair' <strong>and below that was a picture of them, except Damian was Robin and Colin was Abuse.  
>"Isn't this a bit... suss?" Damian asked, scanning the article, eyes falling on the small pile of them Colin had collected.<br>"Maybe if I were an old-man with a bad record. But I'm ten, and its totally normal. You should see my room- well, my part of the room. I've got posters up of superheroes everywhere I can reach."  
>Damian and Colin never stuck around the orphanage. The nuns there didn't really trust Damian.<br>He read the rest of the articles, and even Damian had to admit, there were a few good (And by good I mean _menacing._) pictures of them together.  
>Damian spied a thimble and picked it up. "How is <em>this <em>of personal value?"  
>"Oh... it's a kiss." Colin had a blush in his cheeks when he said that.<br>"I'm... not following you." Damian frowned.  
>"It's from that old story, Peter Pan. Wendy asks Peter if he wants a kiss, and he doesn't know what they are so he holds out his hand. She gives him a thimble because he'd get embarrassed otherwise. Later in the story he gives her a button."<br>"..." Damian blinked, weighing the thimble in his hand.  
>"-We read it at the orphanage years ago." Colin hung his head. "The nuns... gave all the boys thimbles and all the girls buttons. I only kept it because it was the first book I read all the way through."<br>"Oh." Damian put it down without comment, and Colin could tell he was using all his superhero training to hide his grin.  
>Damian picked up a small slip of paper. Upon unfolding it, he saw it simply had 'Colin' written on it in green crayon. The crayon in question was also there.<br>"Well?"  
>"I had a sister, once." Colin winced. "Sort of. One of the people who adopted me- She had a daughter. Lila. She did this... because she wanted to know how to spell my name. She said 'If we're going to be friends, I want to spell it right' . I got sent back to the orphanage after her mother hospitalized her."<br>He winced under Damian expressionless gaze. "I don't know why I kept this, either..."  
>"Colin, you needn't be embarrassed. If these things have sentimental value, then you don't have to make excuses because you're worried what I think." Damian tutted.<br>Colin grinned weakly. He was glad to have such a smart, understanding friend.  
>Damian put the slip of paper carefully into the shoebox, and reached for the photos.<br>There were a few of Colin, a few of some kids at the orphanage, one of a nun, and quite a few of Damian.  
>"Where did you get this!" Damian squawked indignantly, picking up a picture of himself, asleep. "You didn't-"<br>"No!" Colin laughed. "I came over one day and you were asleep. Timothy and Dick were kidding around-"  
>"How dare they!" He raged. "I swear to god-"<br>"But look at it!" Colin argued. "Its a really nice picture and you're not frowning or punching something or anything!"  
>Damian froze for a second and laughed. <em>Really Laughed. <em>It wasn't for long, nor very loud, but a small burst of child-like laughter escaped his lips.  
>"It's not <em>that <em>hard to find a peaceful picture of me!"  
>"It really is!" Colin nodded, although he was shocked. "You always look unhappy or you're moving too fast."<br>Damian shook his head. "Come on, lets go get a drink."  
>"Okay."<br>"We can kill Drake and Grayson while we're out there."  
>All traces of the laughter were gone from him, but it <em>had <em>been there.  
>Colin was happy.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The First Kiss

"No..."  
>The pain. The violence. It all seemed to be in a haze, but it was <em>there.<em>  
>The walls were closing in around him, he could feel it. They were fighting- god, why did they have to fight? Why did she have to scream so loud?<br>There was a huge snap, like the sound of a chair being thrown and broken.  
>More screaming, more yelling, and then the people where in the doorway of the room where Colin was huddled, and they were pushing each other and came too close and without thinking Colin lashed out and tried to push them away.<br>And then he was back at the orphanage and the nuns wanted him removed because he was 'dangerous'-  
>"Colin! Colin, Please!"<br>And then the scarecrow kidnapped him, and Batman attacked him, but then scarecrow had Rory and Colin didn't know what to do-  
>"Colin! I demand that you wake up <em>now!<em>"  
>Without thinking Colin struck at the face looming in front of him. Robin caught his wrist before he'd made contact.<br>With an equal absence of though Colin sat up and kissed Damian, because Damian was _real_, and Damian was _there _and Damian hadn't left him like all the others, and he wasn't scared of him, and even though it was sloppy because Colin had no idea what had was doing, he was pretty sure Damian was kissing him back with equal carelessness.  
>Colin finally pulled away, and the lack of Damian's lips on his made the nightmare come flooding back.<br>He started to cry and Damian hugged him and he buried his head into Damian's chest even though hugging with such an un-Damian-ish thing to do.  
>Colin started to think and breathe properly and everything finally slowed down.<br>"Colin... are you okay?"  
>"I'm sorry." Colin cried. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I tried to hit you, and I'm sorry I kissed you, and I'm sorry I'm dangerous and I'm sorry that I'm so weak-"<br>Damian looked awkward, because as well as hugging, comforting was also something he was new at.  
>"Don't be- You're not- Colin, please calm down!"<br>Colin became silent because he knew all his emotions were probably over-loading Damian's computer-like brain.  
>"Don't be sorry, you're not weak and you're only dangerous when you want to be, which is a <em>good <em>thing."  
>Colin felt a <em>need <em>to hold Damian's hand, or hug him, because he knew Damian could protect him- after all, he was a superhero.  
>He reached up to pull of Robin's mask. Damian drew back slightly, but allowed him to do so.<br>"What are you doing here?" Colin asked.  
>"I..." Damian looked a little guilty. "I got off patrol early, so I came to check on you."<br>"Do you do this a lot?"  
>Damian glared at the wall, like it was all it's fault he'd been caught. "Sometimes..."<br>He snatched him mask out of Colin's hands. "I should go. You probably want to get back to sleep."  
>"No!" Colin grabbed his cape and pulled. Damian raised an eyebrow. "I mean, yes. But I can't. I'm too scared."<br>"You have Rory." Damian nodded toward the teddy bear, who he'd always secretly been jealous of, because _it _got all of Colin's cuddles.  
>"I know, but Rory... I kinda need... I need a warm body next to me, Y'know?"<br>Colin bit his lip. Damian hadn't said a word about the kiss, which meant that he either enjoyed it and felt that he didn't need to, or he was trying to pretend that it had never happened.  
>Colin smiled when Damian unclasped his cape and pulled off his hood.<br>Damian couldn't help but smile too when Rory was placed on the dressing table to make room for him.  
>Colin felt Damian shift when he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.<br>"Too close?"  
>"No... I'm just not used to... contact."<br>Colin was asleep straight away, and it didn't take long for Damian to as well.


	4. This is the end Really, Really

**Age 11**

Colin shifted. The brick wall he'd been sitting on for the last hour was uncomfortable. He'd tried playing I spy, but it was boring when he was by himself. After he'd cheated himself a few times, he realized there was nothing to do.  
>But it didn't matter because people in business suits were spilling out of the Wayne Enterprises<br>building. And among the grown men was a tiny body.  
>Even though he was considerably smaller than everyone, (He was considerably small for his age) his<br>posture gave the impression that Damian was not a boy to be tampered with.  
>That posture was destroyed when Colin jumped into his arms. "Damian!"<br>All the others had the politeness to keep walking when they saw it, but neither of the two boys cared.  
>"Hello, Colin." A shadow of a smile on his face.<br>"When's Alfred picking you up?"  
>"At six. From the Orphanage."<br>"Cool! I bought new game today while I was waiting for you. Thanks for the Gaming system by the way-" Things were the same. Colin stilled dragged Damian around by the hand...  
>But there was more meaning to it now.<p>

**Age 14**

"Hey, aren't you Damian Wayne? Bruce Wayne's son?"  
>He sighed. "Yes, that's me. Can I help you?"<br>"I'm um..." The girl was pushed forward by her two best friends. "I'm Katie. I was wondering..."  
>Damian let his mind wonder while the girl prattled to him. There was only one person Damian <em>ever <em>allowed to do that... Anyway, the girl would be really disappointed when she-  
>"-And I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie later."<br>"Sorry, Christie." Damian wasn't even looking at her, he was looking straight past her "I'm... not interested."  
>"That's <em>Katie<em>-"  
>"Dami!"<br>Damian punched his friend on the shoulder. "What have I told you about calling me that!"  
>"In public." Colin teased, grabbing Damian via the forearm.<br>A small circle of shrubs was well known to the student body, mostly used to secretly smoking during school. Fortunately, people avoided Damian ever since he'd gotten into a fight with a senior... and won.  
>A few of the other boys moving towards the area cleared away when they saw him.<br>"You're so good with people." Colin laughed when he saw them shuffling away.  
>"Some people." Damian smirked back, pulling him into a kiss that was way too experienced for someone his age.<p>

**Age 17  
><strong>"I can't believe you still have him." Damian weighed Rory in his hand.  
>"Hm." Colin was a bit distracted.<br>"Really, how old is he?" Damian, over time, had come to refer to Rory as though he was another person. Something he'd picked up off Colin when they were children that had stuck.  
>"Nearly as old as me." The red-head informed him.<br>Rory's color was fading, and he had a small patch on one arm that Alfred had skillfully mended.  
>"I used to be jealous of him." Damian flashed something that was close to a grin. "I thought I was so smart back then, yet I was jealous of a Teddy Bear."<br>"_Back then_?" Colin grinned, moving to sit next to Damian. "What were you jealous of?"  
>"He was your favorite." Damian pouted.<br>"That's stupid!" Colin laughed, and Damian frowned.  
>"No need to be so high and mighty about it. Besides, he <em>was<em>."  
>"No, Dami." Colin's smile softened. "You always were. Always."<br>Rory, who was abruptly dumped on the dresser, was nearly completely forgotten as they kissed.  
>Until Colin reached for Damian's shirt.<br>"Just a sec."  
>Damian sat Rory up on the dressing table, facing the wall.<br>"I don't feel comfortable with him watching." He explained. "Besides, I don't want him getting any ideas."  
>Colin's laughter was lost against Damian's lips.<p>

**Age 20  
><strong>"I don't _want _to, Colin."  
>Colin rolled his eyes. It had been ten years, and Damian still sounded... ten.<br>"I think they know already, Dami. We haven't been very _careful _lately."  
>"If they know, why do I have to say it?" Damian whined.<br>Colin pouted. "Are you ashamed of me?"  
>"No!" He cried, then, realizing he'd been tricked, Damian scowled. "Don't do that! I just... don't want to admit to Drake that I..."<br>"Swing both ways?" Colin guessed.  
>"-Am interested in a man, yes." Damian glared.<br>They'd been standing in Damian's old bed room at Wayne manor for half an hour.  
>"Damian, Alfred has already <em>seen <em>us, Bruce has probably guessed, and why do you still care what Tim thinks?"  
>"I don't..." Damian said. "I just... How am I supposed to tell my father this?"<br>"Easy." Colin shrugged. "'Father, I am totally and utterly in love with Colin Wilkes. He is a gentle passionate lover, with a nice ass, and-"  
>Damian, resisting the urge to face palm, sighed. "Fine. Let's get this over with."<br>"F-father? I... I have something I have to tell you."  
>"Hm?" Bruce looked up from his notes.<br>Tim, from the other side of the room, had the decency to pretend he wasn't listening.  
>"It's just that- I-i-"<br>Colin could see that Damian was really struggling. He decided to say something.  
>Or kiss Damian. He picked the second one.<br>Tim's jaw dropped. Bruce raised his eyebrows. "I see."

Very short, and a terrible and sudden ending. I am horrible.


End file.
